


Just Rewards

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-14
Updated: 2007-01-14
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry manages to overlook some of Draco's faults.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Rewards

Title: Just Rewards  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: R  
Pairing: HP/DM  
Summary: Harry manages to overlook some of Draco's faults.  
Word Count: 374  
Genre: Romance, Fluff  
Warnings: None  
A/N: Written for [](http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/)**enchanted_jae** 's monthly challenge.  
Beta:[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/) **sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Just Rewards

~

Draco was doing that thing that drove Harry mad. Again.

“I can’t believe a grown man can’t manage to put his clothes away,” Harry grumbled as he tripped over yet another robe of Draco’s on the way in from the front door.

Draco’s messy tendencies were enough to drive Harry over the deep end, especially on days like today, when he’d had such a rough day at work.

With a deep sigh, Harry walked into the kitchen and fixed himself a cup of tea. The house was quiet, so Harry supposed Draco was either already asleep or had gone out.

_And apparently he tried on every bit of clothing he owns before deciding what to wear_ , Harry thought, eyeing the pile of clothes dotting the stairs.

Making his way around the Draco-made obstacle course, grumbling all the while, Harry pushed the bedroom door open, freezing at the sight that confronted him.

Draco lay there, spread-eagled on the bed.

“It’s about time you got home,” he drawled. At least, that’s what Harry thought he said. He was a bit distracted by the sight of Draco stroking his erect cock firmly.

“You’re home,” Harry said, mouth hanging open.

“Well spotted,” Draco said, a smirk crossing his lips as he continued his leisurely wank. “Care to join me?”

Harry nodded, starting to take off his clothes. “I was pretty angry at you before,” he said once he was naked.

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Why’s that?”

“You know how I hate you leaving clothes lying about.”

Draco shrugged. “Sorry about that,” he said, not appearing to be repentant at all. “I was just eager to get up here before you got home to give you a proper welcome.”

“It’s still annoying, Draco,” Harry said, sitting on the side of the bed, reaching out a hand to help Draco stroke himself.

“Are you going to punish me for being messy?” Draco asked, his last word ending in a moan as Harry gently swiped the tip of Draco's cock with his thumb.

“I might,” Harry said, grinning. “Although, there are compensations.”

As he all but devoured Draco, Harry smiled to himself. Who was he kidding? He’d gladly clean up Draco’s messes for eternity, if this was his reward.

~Fin  



End file.
